whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Mage: The Ascension Rulebook
The Mage: The Ascension rulebook was the first book published for the Mage: The Ascension game line, detailing mages and their magicks. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :The closing of a millennium is at hand. We have been crushed in a vice. Trapped between rigid law and black chaos. All we have wrought with magick is forgotten. :The Technocracy, Rational, Resolute, Ruthless. It rules the crystalline earth and suffocates us in webs of steel. :The Marauders, Unknowable, Unpredictable, Unholy. They rule the outcast realms and drown us in ceaseless discord. :The Nephandi, Damned, Diabolic, Destructive. They rule the nethermost voids and constrict us within the Wyrm's coils. :We have failed to heal the growing paradox. Our timid tinkering has won us little ground. But perhaps you will not ear to strike firmly to wield the full force of your fury. Perhaps you will battle them as we could not... perhaps the time has come. Contents Prologue: The Awakening Chapter One: Introduction On the concepts and ideas behind the Storyteller System, an overview of what Mage is, including summaries of the beliefs of mages and the factions and enemies. There is also a Lexicon of Mage terms. Chapter Two: Setting A discussion of Gothic-Punk and the role it plays in Mage, details on the origins of mages, the Ascension War, the Technocracy, Marauders, Nephandi, and the Traditions, and about Magick and Spheres, and the roles other supernaturals and realms (such as the Tellurian and the Umbra). Chapter Three: Storytelling How to be a storyteller for Mage is detailed in this chapter, including creating chronicles, storylines, and conflict, using classic storytelling techniques such as flashback and parallel stories and how to prepare players and storytellers for a chronicle. Chapter Four: Rules The classic rules of gameplay, including the passage of time in Mage, dice rolling, actions, character ratings, difficulties, botches, and other assorted info, and a list of terms used in game. Chapter Five: Character How to create a mage for fun and profit, including sample character creation and questions to ask about your character as you go along. Chapter Six: Traits All the details a mage will need, including info on each Tradition, Archetypes, Attributes, Abilities, Essences, Backgrounds, Arete, Quintessence, Willpower, and Paradox. Chapter Seven: Magick Details on how magick works for mages, information on foci, and complete information on the nine Spheres and how to use them and rotes. Chapter Eight: Systems Information on character development and experience points, Quintessence, Ascension, moving between realms, and the problem with Paradox. It then goes into information on the health system of Mage. Chapter Nine: Drama Types of actions a character might typically (or not so typically) take, how to perform combat, and an example of play. Appendix: Antagonists Details on the various antagonists a mage might encounter, including other supernaturals, the government, the Inquisition, the Arcanum, Technomancers, Marauders and mythical beasts, the Nephandi, and Paradox spirits. There is also information on Talismans, as well as "All Hollow's Eve", the first chapter from the Loom of Fate. Background Information (...) Memorable Quotes (...) Characters (...) Terminology Magick, Marauder, Nephandi, Paradox (MTAs), Sphere, Technocracy, Tellurian, Tapestry (MTAs) Category:Mage: The Ascension books Category:1993 releases